


Once, I lost you

by SamPristine



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Angst, Awkward Flirting, Friendship, Multi, Pre Season 3, Self-Indulgent, coping with first inspector, i wanted this out of my system, poor Gino bby, sybil is a drama queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamPristine/pseuds/SamPristine
Summary: “She knew they were coming for her and she didn’t tell me. And now she wants me to transfer? To leave her behind? How selfish can that woman be?!” Ginoza hissed.Inspector Akane Tsunemori is taken into custody accused for murder. The consequences for her team are immediate, and they all struggle to keep calm. Of course Tsunemori would not leave them in the dark, and now Ginoza and the team prepare themselves to support Tsunemori as a war against the very pillars of society looms over the horizon.
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika & Tsunemori Akane, Ginoza Nobuchika/Sugou Teppei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I am Sam, and I am fairly new to this fandom. I love PP with all my heart, specially Gino and Akane. 
> 
> So, First Inspector left us all with more questions than answers. This is my absolutely **self-indulgent** attempt at filling in the gaps.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this and the little pieces I will be adding to accompany the chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day Akane Tsunemori was arrested a heavy rain poured over Tokyo. The young Inspector had been expecting a move from Sybil, but definitely nothing this fast or dramatic. It meant Sybil was growing impatient, and impatience could potentially lead them to fatal mistakes. 

When Chief Kaisei appeared in their office surrounded by a group of roughly ten between Inspectors and Enforcers from other divisions, the morning shift was ending. Sybil was trying to make her arrest as grandiose as possible, and while she felt sorry she would have to leave her team, she could not suppress the surge of satisfaction within her. The System was taking her very seriously now. 

“Pay attention, everyone!” Kaisei called as the doors to Division One office got closer. “We are here to stop a dangerous criminal. Do not hesitate!”

“Akane! Chief Kaisei is heading to your office with some muscle! What is going on?” Karanomori voiced over nearly hysterical. Hinakawa and Ginoza turned around to face Tsunemori, faces pale. 

“Wh-who are they co-coming for, Big Sis?” Hinakawa asked, sounding extremely nervous. 

“Tsunemori! Talk to us! What on Earth...?” Ginoza could not finish his question, as the doors opened and Kaisei fixed her icily glare on them. 

“Inspector Tsunemori Akane, I am certain you already know why we are here. You are being taken in as a suspect of committing a hideous crime. We have evidence that suggests you have murdered an innocent and you shall be judged accordingly.” Kaisei declared and every person in the room or that happened to be close seemed to freeze. 

Inspector Tsunemori was well-known within the Bureau, and the main reason was her humane approach towards the job. Several of her colleagues had seen her behave kindly towards Enforcers, the ones on her team specially. She was also patient with her junior Mika Shimotsuki, who most considered uptight and dislikable. However, what probably caught everyone's attention was that she tried so hard to minimize trauma for the latent criminals she and her team captured. In several instances, she had been able to lower their crime coefficients below 300. 

“As such, until the investigation is finished your rights and duties as an Inspector of the Ministry of Welfare Public Safety Bureau are revoked and at once you will be taken into custody.” Kaisei announced and she then made a sign with her right hand. Inspector Higuchi from Division Four and two of his Enforcers, Namura and Kudo, came forward. Tsunemori did not even flinch and locked her intense brown eyes with the Chief’s steely blue ones. 

“Wait please, Chief Kaisei!” Ginoza suddenly stepped in, coming to stand between Tsunemori and the three men that pretended to take her. He raised his hands in an attempt to soothe the heavy tension in the room. 

“As much as I understand that an investigation is to be started, the reason why you are striping Tsunemori from her rank and taking her in this fashion still escapes me.” Ginoza spoke, trying his best to remain calm so that Higuchi and the rest saw how odd the Chief’s actions were. 

“Enforcer Ginoza, you are out of place. This decision is not open for discussion, and certainly not with someone of your rank. As I have mentioned, my office has evidence that pin Tsunemori as the primary suspect of the murder.” 

“But you haven't even checked her hue! The due process calls to check the suspect’s hue and then enforce if necessary. Why are you...?” Ginoza blurted out, panic setting in as he realized the Chief was going to play dirty on them. 

“Enough, Enforcer Ginoza! You step aside now before I suspend you for disobeying orders!” Kaisei threatened in a low, dangerous tone. 

“Suspend...Ginoza?” Hinakawa asked shakily. Kaisei was not only taking Tsunemori, but attempting to dissolve their team. 

Higuchi and the Enforcers closed in on Ginoza, who fell into a defensive stance. He announced he was not moving, and Kaisei ordered the Enforcers to stop playing around and get Tsunemori. Ginoza pleaded to Higuchi to look carefully at the situation, to remember everything Division One and Four had accomplished together in the past. 

Taking advantage of the heated argument going on, Tsunemori sent Hinakawa a private message. Clearing her throat to get his attention, she then put a finger to his lips and then made a sign for him to check the content later. Hinakawa gaped, but then nodded minutely. 

Tsunemori smiled at Hinakawa and then walked forward, placing his hand on Ginoza's tense shoulder. Ginoza immediately lowered his arms and turned to face her. “Tsunemori?” 

“It's okay, Ginoza. I will go with them willfully, and then the investigation will prove I did nothing wrong.” Tsunemori declared, squeezing his upper arm in assurance. “Please protect the team while I'm gone.” 

Ginoza's face contorted in distress and his eyes turned pleading. It was clear as day he did not want to see her go. Not like this, paraded as a main attraction in this circus of justice Kaisei had arranged in front of every member of the MWPSB. Tsunemori smiled sadly at him, taking his flesh and blood hand in hers. 

The moment was stolen when Namura and Kudo pushed Ginoza aside and Higuchi all but grabbed Tsunemori by the arm to spin her around. He then twisted her arm and reached for the back of her head, smashing her unto the closest desk. Her face landed hard on it, and she grimaced, clenching her teeth. 

“Akane Tsunemori, you are now officially under arrest!” Higuchi stated, snapping the handcuffs around Tsunemori's wrists closed, one of his hands still pushing her head onto the desk. 

Ginoza saw red in that moment and reached blindly for Higuchi. He could not believe he had just manhandled Tsunemori like that; it was wrong on so many levels and he did not care anymore. He was going to beat the shit out of him. 

“Hey! What do you think you are doing, Higuchi!” Ginoza yelled furiously. He quickly shoved past the two Enforcers. 

A booming sound suddenly erupted in the room and Ginoza froze midway, gasping. He locked his eyes with Tsunemori's in a silent apology before collapsing to the ground. Tsunemori twisted in Higuchi's grasp, screaming. “Ginoza!”

“Such a boring display of raw emotion. That is why latent criminals need to be caged.” Kaisei said derisively, lowering the Dominator in her hand. 

Sugo, Karanomori and Kunizuka were just arriving when they saw the Dominator blueish beam illuminating the hall. They exchanged worried expressions and all but ran to the office. All of them froze when they saw Ginoza on the floor and Tsunemori in handcuffs bent over a desk. 

“You two, take Enforcer Ginoza to his quarters. He will be suspended and confined until further notice. A medical drone may visit him later. Higuchi, please inform Inspector Shimotsuki about all this. Support her should she need any assistance.” Kaisei said monotonously, running a hand through her short, white bangs. 

Both Enforcers assented and then bended at the waist to grab Ginoza by the armpits. They began walking, dragging Ginoza carelessly and causing his polished shoes to scratch on the floor as a further sign of humiliation. When Kaisei moved to let them through, she whispered to them, “Make sure he is not to defy Sybil’s authority again.” Namura and Kudo just grinned and walked towards the elevator. 

When Tsunemori was taken outside of the office, she saw Sugo, Karanomori and Kunizuka standing there, anxiously. She knew they wanted to help, but she did not want them to be hurt like Ginoza had just been. She locked gazes with them and shook her head curtly. Karanomori closed her eyes in defeat and Sugo and Kunizuka nodded their assent, mouth in a tense line. 

The crowd started to disperse, incredulous whispers filling the halls and other offices. Some voiced their skepticism about Tsunemori being a murderer while others claimed the silent ones were always the worst. However, most of the officers wore a stunned expression mixed in with fear, as they had never seen Kaisei fire a Dominator before. The sight had been indeed dreadful. 

Back inside the office, Hinakawa was slumped on his chair, trying to process everything that had just happened. His face was even paler than usual and he was biting his nails frantically. Upon seeing him, Karanomori kneeled in front of him, rubbing his arm in an effort to comfort him. 

“Shou, what happened?” Karanomori asked softly. 

“Ch-chief Kaisei is...is accusing Big Sis of...ki-killing someone. Ins-inspector Higuchi took her in...and Chiek Kaisei shot...she shot Ginoza!” Hinakawa mumbled, clearly affected. 

“What? As if little sweet Akane could ever kill someone!” Karanomori exclaimed, angry. “And that Higuchi, showing her around like some kind of trophy!” 

“Where was Ginoza taken?” Sugo asked. 

“Namura and Kudo took him to hi-his room.” Hinakawa replied. 

“That’s not good.” Sugo said. “I will get a medical drone and head there too.”

“I’ll go with you.” Kunizuka replied, stepping forward. 

“Me too. Those jerks probably will lock themselves inside with Ginoza. I’ll get the door open for you if needed.” 

Hinakawa also wanted to go check on his older colleague, but he also wanted to check what Tsunemori had sent him earlier and he very likely would need Karanomori’s assistance. 

“Ms. Karanomori, please wait. We can do that remotely from the lab.” Hinakawa said softly. Sugo, Kunizuka and Karanomori looked at him, surprised by his sudden intervention. “Big Sis sent me something. I think it might be important to look at it asap.” he whispered to his teammates. Three pairs of eyes widened at his revelation. 

“Right. Then please help Ms. Karanomori while Ms. Kunizuka and I go get Ginoza some medical attention.” Sugo agreed, already rushing out of the office. 

“Wait! What about little Mika?” Karanomori suddenly remembered, turning around and making Kunizuka stop in the entry. 

“She will have to wait. I doubt she will be able to do much given the state of the team, either way.” Kunizuka answered decisively as she walked briskly to catch up with Sugo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinakawa and Shion share the contents of the message left by Akane.  
> Not everyone is fan of Ginoza, apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As predicted by the rest of the team, in Ginoza's room things were going downhill pretty fast for him. The two Enforcers had managed to wake him up even after the paralyzing shot he had received and started punching him, following Kaisei’s tacit orders rather happily. 

Being the most muscular, Kudo was grabbing both Ginoza’s arms, preventing Ginoza from covering himself. Not that he would be able to do much, as the effects of the Dominator still had his body weak and shaking. Namura landed his fist on his face several times, strongly enough to free his long hair from the ponytail. As blood trickled from his mouth, Ginoza took some desperate gulps of air, head spinning. 

_Dammit, these assholes...if only Kaisei had not shot me with the Dominator..._

“You know, Ginoza? This is not personal for either of us. I mean, you are still an uptight prick, but this,...” he emphasized what he was saying by kicking Ginoza in the stomach harshly, “this is definitely _not_ personal.” 

Ginoza gasped painfully, and he was pretty sure a rib or two had cracked with that kick. Steeling himself he raised his face to look directly into Namura's eyes, defyingly. He then spit blood directly on the shoe that had kicked him and smiled crookedly, “Fuck you.” 

Namura scowled and backhanded him and then motioned Kudo to release him. Ginoza collapsed to the floor, coughing weakly. Namura and Kudo chuckled and fist bumped each other. 

Crouching, Namura grabbed Ginoza by the hair and forced him to lift his upper torso. Getting closer to Ginoza’s face, he whispered menacingly, “Just stay away from the investigation, asshole. Forget about Tsunemori, she is done for.” He then released his hair and let Ginoza sink to the floor again, where he lost consciousness almost immediately. 

Namura stood up and motioned with his head to his partner so they could go back to their office. They called Chief Kaisei to let her know the job was done. She nodded emotionlessly and then ordered them to leave at once. The door closed heavily after they left and the panel turned red, signaling Ginoza would not be able to leave the room. 

Sugo and Kunizuka were just arriving with the medical drone in tow, and they crossed paths inevitably. Namura and Kudo grinned mockingly and saluted them. Sugo noticed the blood on Namura’s knuckles and his stomach dropped. He turned around and was about to call Namura, when Kunizuka grabbed his shoulder. She shook his head. 

“We mustn't. That is what they want.” Kunizuka said simply. 

“You are right.” Sugo replied after closing his eyes and taking a calming breath. 

“Shion, we’re here. The panel is red.” Kunizuka said over her device. 

“It’s fine. Kaisei allowed us and the medical drone in. Apparently, Ginoza is the one who will not be able to leave for a while….” Karanomori explained. 

Sugo motioned his wrist device near the panel and it switched to green. The doors then opened and they could enter along with the medical drone. Both Sugo and Kunizuka froze, the room smelled faintly of sweat and blood. 

“Ginoza?” Kunizuka asked shakily. Sugo turned on the lights on the panel. 

They were greeted with Ginoza’s fallen form in the middle of the room. His white shirt contrasted starkly with the red from the carpet. Both rushed to his side, calling his name. 

Falling to his knees, Sugo quickly checked for Ginoza’s pulse and breathing. He noted his heartbeat was kind of erratic and his breathing was raspy, probably from the paralyzer. The medical drone got to their side and quickly made a further assessment. Once they could confirm there were no severe injuries, Sugo very gently turned him over. 

Ginoza’s left cheek was swollen and a bruise was already forming. His lip was bleeding sluggishly and his long hair was all askew. Kunizuka placed her hand on his forehead and brushed his bangs back so they could check for any further cuts. 

Ginoza’s eyes fluttered at the contact, and his breath hitched. Kunizuka then gingerly touched his shoulder and squeezed, knowing he was still in survival mode and could potentially hurt himself. 

“Shhh, Ginoza. Calm down. It’s me, Kunizuka.” she soothed in a calm tone. Ginoza opened his eyes and turned his head towards her, a strained smile on his lips. 

“Sugo and I brought you the medical drone and will treat you shortly.” Kunizuka continued, a tiny smile on her face.

“Thanks...for coming for me….” Ginoza mumbled short of breath, looking gratefully at both of them. 

“Of course, Ginoza. Now, do you think you can stand?” Sugo asked, nervously assessing Ginoza’s torso. The drone had reported a cracked rib, and he knew by experience those hurt as hell. 

“Yeah, just need some help.” Ginoza replied. 

Sugo offered his hand and Ginoza took it. They stood up slowly, Ginoza noticing a buzz in the back of his head from the paralyzer. He wobbled a little, but Sugo held him up. Meanwhile, Kunizuka had prepared his bed and the first aid material. 

When they reached the bed, Ginoza stubbornly insisted on taking off his own shirt and undershirt. Cheeks red, he muttered something about dignity, Kunizuka now having seen him in all possible scenarios and Sugo surely laughing at his skinny frame. Sugo sighed and Kunizuka just lowered her head and sniggered. Ginoza sat down once finished, wincing and making them promise they would not talk about this ever. 

Gloves on, Kunizuka made quick work of Ginoza’s busted lip. Sugo then placed some ointment on his cheek to stop the swelling and then moved on to bandage his torso. Sugo’s brow furrowed when he spotted the red angry mark on Ginoza’s abdomen. Kunizuka was also clearly not amused seeing him like that. 

“Namura and Kudo, they have never liked you, have they?” Sugo said, placing the pin at the end of the bandage and stepping back. He clenched his fists and looked away, remembering an incident where Namura and Kudo organized several Enforcers against the “Inspector fallen from grace” when Ginoza had just joined Division One. 

“Yes, I know. Higuchi has also shown jealousy towards Tsunemori in the past. Of course they would agree to this.” Ginoza replied, nodding gratefully at Sugo and touching his bandages gingerly. 

“We need to act fast. Otherwise, Sybil will judge Tsunemori.” Ginoza went on angrily, teeth bared. 

“Do you think Sybil would go that far?” Sugo asked, incredulously. 

“Kaisei said they had evidence, right? That means that Sybil very likely approves of that evidence. It's clear something is not right.” Ginoza replied.

“I agree. For now, you will have to stay here. Kaisei locked you up. We will head back to Shion and Hinakawa. Apparently, Tsunemori left him a present.” Kunizuka added, standing up already. 

“A pre-sent?” a confused Ginoza asked. One look at Kunizuka’s eyes made him understand. He shut his mouth and nodded gravely. As much as he wanted to look at whatever Tsunemori had shared with Hinakawa, he could only wait until someone updated him. 

“We will come see you later, Ginoza. Meanwhile, please rest. A paralyzer shot is not to be taken lightly.” Sugo offered, already preparing an IV. 

Ginoza groaned and left his head hang down in frustration. However, he was indeed starting to feel dizzy. Luckily, as he had been a moving target, Kaisei’s shot had only brushed his arm. He patted his pillow and then laid down, stretching his right arm towards Sugo. 

“I’ll rest but only for a little while. Please update me once you know the contents of that present.” Ginoza begged, his eyes looking straight into his colleagues’. Both nodded, and he knew they would. It helped him relax. 

“This will only sting a little.” Sugo whispered as he cleaned the crook of his elbow and then proceeded to very gently insert the needle. Ginoza smiled. For all his seriousness and sturdy physique, Sugo was gentle and careful. He usually was the one who administered first aid in the field because of that. 

“Thanks.” Ginoza sighed, feeling the drug cocktail already kicking in. 

Kunizuka grabbed a blanket and tucked it around him. She and Sugo got out of Ginoza’s room quietly so as not to perturb him. 

Ginoza began gradually losing consciousness, but Akane’s smiling face and a fierce and hot feeling of protectiveness for her stayed with him even after he fell asleep. 

Back at the lab, Karanomori disconnected the cameras and microphones expertly. The lab and the medical cubicles were her domain, after all. Hinakawa forwarded the message from Tsunemori and they found some videos of her. They decided to wait until Sugo and Kunizuka were back to play them. 

Barely ten minutes later, Sugo and Kunizuka also stepped in the lab. They were not even seated on the couch when Karanomori asked them about Ginoza.

“He is fine. He should be asleep for a while. Kaisei sent those two jerks with him and they beat him a bit. If he had not been shot by Kaisei, those two would not have stood a chance.” Sugo summarized. Karanomori humphed and Hinakawa nodded. 

“Okay, well...it seems our little Akane knew what was coming. She left us some videos, so get comfy and pay attention.” Karanomori announced as she dimmed the lights and clicked on the first video. 

Tsunemori appeared on the screen, dressed in her usual business attire sans the suit jacket. Her hair was slightly disheveled and her brown eyes were framed by deep dark circles. However, her straight back and sharp eyes showed her determination. 

“Hello, my team. If you are watching this, it means that somehow we have been separated. It’s a shame. Please believe me when I say you are all amazing, and you’ve done a great job so far. Unfortunately, this game we have been playing with the self-proclaimed justice has come to its climax. I know that I have left you in the dark for a long time, but please bear with me…” she paused and took a deep breath. 

“I cannot tell you everything as I do not wish to put any of you in any more danger. I know how passionate you can be, to the extent of putting yourselves at risk. Ginoza, I’m talking to you.” she pointed a finger and chuckled, and everyone in the room snickered. She then sighed and her demeanor changed again. “If I am not mistaken, I will be taken into custody very soon. The people at the top want me out of the way, but rest assured, I will not stop fighting.”

“If my predictions are correct, Mika will be offered a higher post soon and Division One will be left without Inspectors. Mika and I have been looking around and we have pre-selected two young men to fill in. Of course, we are not sure if they will be approved, but we are pretty confident they could work. I am sorely still lacking information at this point, but I will give you an idea and then you will decide whether to participate or not. Though I’m thinking all of you will stay and help and I cannot thank you enough for that. Before I continue….I believe Kunizuka has something to tell you. Right, Yayoi?” Tsunemori asked, and with that, the first video was over. 

Everyone turned to look at Kunizuka, who moved to the front next to Shion so they could all hear what she had to say. It was kind of surprising that even Shion was looking at her expectantly, being so used to knowing everything about everyone. 

“As probably you have heard, my coefficient has been decreasing in the past few months.” Kunizuka began. “I saw my therapist the other day, and he told me it is very likely it will drop below 100 soon and that I will be reintegrated to society.” Kunizuka finished, a full blown smile on her face as she looked into the faces of her teammates. 

There were a couple of seconds of silence until everyone erupted in cheers and applause, congratulating Kunizuka. Karanomori stood up from her seat and grabbed Kunizuka by the tie, kissing her while a few tears ran down her face. Hinakawa celebrated by clapping happily and Sugo raised his fists triumphantly. 

Once they settled back so they could resume their impromptu meeting, Kunizuka further explained, “I was told I would be sent to home arrest until the therapist is sure I am used to being by myself again. So, we’re speaking about a month from today probably.”

“Yayoi, this is incredible! You are incredible! Do you know what this means for us? For the latent criminals? It means we are not a lost cause!” Karanomori said, hugging her close. 

“Precisely, Ms. Kunizuka! I’m very moved, and I’m sure Ginoza will also be very happy for you.” Sugo added. 

Kunizuka smiled fondly at him. Sugo had always admired the companionship between Ginoza and her, aimed towards it, even. He may have gotten with them years after, but he was undoubtedly part of their team now. 

“Big Sis must have felt very happy when you told her, right?” Hinakawa asked in a quiet melancholy tone, but his eyes also showed an honest happiness for Kunizuka. 

Kunizuka reached for both Sugo and Hinakawa and patted their shoulders. “Yes, Tsunemori was indeed very happy for me. But as you probably know, she had a lot to do in my recovery. That’s why I won’t leave her alone. We will help her, and she will win. We will win.” she said, her eyes lit by a fierce fire. Sugo, Hinakawa and Karanomori nodded. 

Retaking their seats, everyone waited impatiently for the next video to come. Karanomori lit a cigarette, looked back at them and teasingly asked, “Ready for more?” 

Tsunemori once more appeared on the screen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team receives instructions and precautions from Tsunemori.   
> Sybil shows an eerie interest towards chess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Kunizuka is really amazing, isn’t she? I must say it was very hard for me not to spill the beans. She has been working steadily for years and now, she will become the very first Enforcer to be reintroduced into society. This will mean we will have a powerful ally on the outside, as she will no longer have to do anything with the Bureau. Now, it’s time to talk about what happens with the rest of the Division.” Tsunemori started on the second video, reaching for a piece of paper nearby. 

“Shion, you are the CID analyst, so my guess is you will not leave your post. I mean, you are the Gossip Queen and Analyst Goddess, are you not? Hinakawa…”, at this, Tsunemori raised her eyes and stared at the screen, a sisterly pride in her eyes, “could you please stay and support Shion and everyone else? You are one of the most talented programmers I have ever seen, and I’m sure Shion will appreciate your help. We will find a way so I can contact you all later with more details. Okay, moving on….” 

Hinakawa gasped and covered his mouth with his right hand. His eyes suddenly filled with tears. Tsunemori had been the first one to openly trust him and treat him with something close to affection. He sniffed and Sugo patted his shoulder, knowing how much Tsunemori meant to him. Hinakawa directed him a teary smile, snot falling from his nose. He looked like a child. Sugo smiled back and offered him a tissue. 

“Now, Ginoza and Sugo…” Tsunemori frowned, squinting and chewing her lip. Sugo’s spine went rigid, and he stood in attention, saluting the screen, as if Tsunemori was before him. His teammates giggled at his seriousness. 

“I’ll be starting with you, Sugo. I know how comfortable you feel in Division One, and I really appreciate all your efforts after the Kamui incident, even if you did not have to try so hard.” Sugo swallowed audibly. Risa’s face flashed across his eyes, followed by Ginoza’s barely contained anger and grief after her death, and finally the relief in Ginoza’s green eyes and his heartfelt, “But now you made it in time, dammit”. 

“However, I must say that for the sake of protecting yourself and Ginoza, I am going to ask you to join the Suppressing Action Division. I know Frederica Hanashiro has spoken to you. She was very interested in scouting you and still is. She will probably hear the news soon and will reach out again. Please think about accepting her offer. In this way, we will have a broader view of the developments on the exportation of Sybil. You will also be able to move around more freely, from what Hanashiro has told me.” 

Sugo’s jaw dropped. Tsunemori was asking him to leave the CID and his teammates behind. Kunizuka was going to a better place, but leaving Ginoza, Karanomori, Hinakawa and even Shimotsuki? Seriously, leave Ginoza? How could he protect him by joining Frederica? His mind was a whirlwind, but Tsunemori’s voice snapped him out of it. 

“Sugo…,” she said, looking intently to the camera once more, “one of the most important reasons for you to join Frederica is because I need you to….”, her voice cracked a little. “I need you to recommend Ginoza for the SAD too. He will be an easy target for Kaisei if he stays for much longer at the CID. I’ve already mentioned his joining you to Hanashiro, but she is still not sure. She claims Ginoza being a former Inspector could interfere with the SAD’s course of action, so please, convince her. You two work seamlessly. I’m sure you can work something out.” Sugo stared into her rich brown eyes, and nodded, interiorizing his commitment. He would not fail her. He was taking Ginoza with him. 

“Before you start hating me, Ginoza, please think about it.” Tsunemori’s voice carried on a little shakily, and no one made a sound. “Kaisei knows how close we have grown, and she will not hesitate in threatening your safety just for the sake of hurting me or your teammates. This takes me to the final part: Mika.” 

“I know Mika has not always been kind and patient with you all, but she has come to understand a lot of things and has been closely cooperating with me for some time now. If she gets the offer as we are expecting, her opinion will be very valuable for the Chief. We will use her apparent antagonism with Ginoza to our advantage. If Ginoza accepts, she will recommend his transfer to the SAD.” Tsunemori stopped and stared at the ground for a couple of seconds, before her expression turned melancholic. She sighed and looked up decisively. 

“That is all I have for now, team. I’m really sorry I’m not there with you right now, but I am certain that with your help, all this will end soon. Please, be careful and stay safe.” Tsunemori finished with a smile, her big eyes shining with tears she did not dare to let fall in front of her team. The video ended. 

The lab was deadly silent afterwards. Each of them was slowly taking in all that Tsunemori had shared. Their expressions switched from appalled to terrified, lost to determined. Sugo suddenly shook his head and turned towards the screen once more.

“Hey, there is another one, look!” Sugo announced, pointing at an icon on one of the corners. 

“Uh, you’re right. Let’s see.” Karanomori said, wondering briefly what more was there to say. 

Tsunemori appeared again, but now she was wearing a simple T-shirt and there was a glass of whisky on the rocks besides her. Her expression was not as controlled, she seemed between nervous and thrilled. Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times, as if she was not sure how to begin. 

Finally, Tsunemori sighed and looked straight to the camera with a fond smile on her face. “I was not sure whether it was a good idea to make this video or not. But in the end I decided I just had to, Nobuchika. Of course the very first thing I should tell you is how sorry I am…”

“Ahhhhh! Th-that seems very pri-private!” Hinakawa squeaked, reaching for the console and closing the video in such a haste he almost broke a leg. 

“No way! Play it! Little Akane just called Ginoza by his first name! What if this is a sexy video?” Karanomori countered, already reaching behind Hinakawa to try to open the file again. 

“Shion….” Kunizuka’s stern voice made Karanomori stop and turn around. 

“I agree, Ms. Karanomori. I-it...really would be rude to watch it when it is very clear that Inspector Tsunemori left it for Ginoza’s eyes only.” Sugo seconded, hiding his own curiosity. 

“You guys are no fun….” Karanomori whined, reaching for a cigarette. She probably would watch it later, either way. However, maybe she could wait until Ginoza had watched it first. He deserved it. She reached for the ashtray and smirked. 

Sugo and Hinakawa sighed audibly in relief, whilst Kunizuka eyed her contentedly. Karanomori shrugged and grinned at Kunizuka. Yes, she would definitely wait for him. 

\--------------------------

“Let her in.” Chief Kaisei requested as Higuchi pushed Tsunemori inside the office. Kaisei herself was perched in the armchair, legs crossed leisurely. “Inspector Higuchi, please uncuff her and wait outside. I will call you when you can collect her.”

Higuchi did as told, tugging at Tsunemori’s arms with more force than necessary and eyeing her former colleague derisively. Tsunemori did not even blink at him, her focus solely on Kaisei. The door hissed closed once Higuchi exited the room and a tense silence settled over them. 

“Please take a seat, Akane Tsunemori.” Kaisei suddenly said, motioning to the couch on her right. “Was Inspector Higuchi too rough on you?”

“Not at all. However, I’d appreciate it if you skipped the pleasantries. I want you to please explain what all this case against me is about.” Tsunemori asked calmly as she settled on the couch, tucking some strands of hair behind her ear. “We both know you don’t have any evidence, Sybil.”

Kaisei smiled crookedly. “Oh, but we do. Thanks to Arata Atsushi, we do.” 

Tsunemori’s eyes widened and her face twisted in anger. “So, it was you. Of course it was you.” 

“He was a hindrance and a menace to this society. So are you, and we are going to prove it. It is a matter of time before it is shown that efforts like yours or Astushi’s are pointless, and Sybil will continue ruling despite being revealed to the world. We know you have already set your beloved pieces in motion. So have we.” 

Tsunemori inhaled quietly. Kaisei was right, this was it. The final stage of this endless and ruthless game against Sybil’s deviated ways. Now that their focus was on her, the other players could come into action, finally. 

“Interesting choice of words. Pieces? Is this some chess game to you, Sybil? I find it arrogant for you to think about this as a two player game.” Tsunemori said severely. 

“Chess is indeed a good metaphor.” Kaisei replied, putting a hand under her chin. “There are a lot of interesting characters around. For example, a scaredy King, a resourceful Queen, a swift Horse and…” she paused and looked at Tsunemori with a wide smirk that made her eye twitch, “....a brave Knight, wasn’t it?”

Tsunemori willed away any sign of fear from appearing on her face. She knew Kaisei would threaten her friends and teammates, but it had still been horrifying to hear it. That is why they needed to be strong and smart. They could not all remain at the Bureau, where Sybil could end them in one move. However, given how sure Sybil was of their victory, Tsunemori thought they might be careless. They had a chance. 

“Yes, those are indeed chess pieces, but you and I are not some masterminds, and this world is so much more than a battle of egos over a table game.” Tsunemori said, trying to make her hands stop shaking. She needed to keep Sybil focused on her, on whatever move she would be able to do from within whatever solitary cell they would surely put her in. She needed to play the ultimate decoy. 

“We do not possess such a thing as an ego. You on the other part, do possess one. And a heart perhaps a tad too big.” Kaisei said, mouthing each word slowly, amused. 

Tsunemori snorted and looked at Kaisei dead in the eyes. “I have seen you evolving throughout the years, Sybil.” Tsunemori lowered her hands and straightened her skirt. “And I assure you, you now possess so much more. You ache from humanity in so many ways you are not even able to start counting them all.” 

“We will prove that this is not the case and that our vision is correct in the end. As we stated before, we are interested in the outcome of this crusade of yours. Do not disappoint us or your little friends.” Kaisei smiled and stood up, reaching for a communication station on her desk. 

“Higuchi, you can come in now.” the Chief said briefly and turned around to see Tsunemori standing up as well. 

“Good luck, Akane Tsunemori. Show us your evolution too.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akane left a special message for Ginoza. Will that be enough to keep him from falling apart?

Sugo knocked softly on Ginoza’s door the following morning. He had contacted Karanomori already, demanding them to update him as soon as possible. His voice sounded so serious, Kunizuka and Karanomori were reminded of Inspector Ginoza from years ago. Sugo was chosen as an emissary as Ginoza seemed to have a soft spot for him. 

_God, I hope he doesn’t hit me. Or hurts himself trying…_

“Come in!” Ginoza’s muffled voice coming from the other side of the metal door shook him out of his dreadfulness. 

The door hissed open and Ginoza’s hands shot to grab Sugo’s suit jacket lapels to drag him inside without giving him time to process it even. 

“Show...me!” Ginoza panted, shaking Sugo. 

Sugo took both of Ginoza’s wrists and nodded eagerly. Ginoza lowered his hands and that’s when Sugo really took in his appearance. Ginoza was wearing a too big T-shirt and gray pants. His hair was all over the place and he looked pale and unrested. He grabbed his abdomen absentmindedly, panting still. Sugo’s heart squeezed. Of course he would be going crazy wondering about what Tsunemori had left behind. 

“Let’s sit down first, Ginoza.” Sugo asked in a coaxing voice. Ginoza just looked at his couch impatiently and gestured for Sugo to follow him with his head. He groaned a little on his way down the stairs, and Sugo put a steadying hand on his shoulder. 

Once they reached the sofa, Ginoza sighed and rubbed his face with his human hand. “I’m really sorry, Sugo. It’s just that, I have been up for a couple of hours and I just… can’t stand it anymore.”

Sugo rubbed his back soothingly and smiled at him understandingly. “Don’t worry, Ginoza. I know you’re distressed. Let me check in with Ms. Karanomori.”

Sugo called Karanomori and in a matter of seconds, the chirping voice from the blonde greeted them both, “Hey, good morning sunshine! How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine, Shion. Please show me.”

“Always so impatient, Gino. Okay. Are you sitting right now? Sugo, prepare a glass of water, whisky or something!” Karanomori half joked, half advised. Sugo grimaced and looked back at Ginoza, who was looking at his trembling hands. 

“Okay, maybe the whisky is not a bad idea, Ginoza.” Sugo made a move to get up but Ginoza set his hand over his knee. 

“It’s not necessary. Let’s get on with this.” Ginoza said quietly but resolutely. Karanomori nodded and explained vaguely about the videos and how they were using a safe channel. That she would cover for them, but they should be careful in case they heard anything. 

Ginoza took in a deep breath and released it slowly. He then pressed the button on the display and froze when Tsunemori showed on the screen. Sugo watched him intently, a bittersweet feeling twisting in his gut. He listened to the videos all over again next to Ginoza, interiorizing Tsunemori’s soft voice. 

After Tsunemori bid her goodbyes and the screen went dark, Ginoza stayed frozen staring at the low table. Sugo cleared his throat and waited patiently until Ginoza reacted. 

“She knew they were coming for her and she didn’t tell me. And now she wants me to transfer? To leave her behind? How selfish can that woman be?!” Ginoza hissed. 

“Ginoza, it’s not like that. She knows you best and she deemed safer for you to join me and…” Sugo started, only to watch Ginoza hang his head and let out a humorless and dark chuckle.

“Or is it that… she thinks I’m too weak?” Ginoza wondered. Sugo was not even sure he had heard him. 

“Gino! There is one more video.” Karanomori’s voice suddenly floated from the device, drawing both men’s attention. 

“Another video? But…” 

Sugo stood up and headed towards the door. Ginoza followed him with his eyes, a confused frown on his face. “Wait! Where are you going?”

“Ginoza, that last video is special. I have no right to listen to it. I’ll come back inside once you’re finished.” Sugo said before clearing the door open, smiling worriedly at Ginoza. 

Ginoza just sat there, perplexed. _A special video?_

“I will also let it play, Gino. It’s….personal.” Karanomori stated seriously, something very unusual for her. The hairs on Ginoza’s nape stood up in trepidation. 

“Alright. Thanks, I guess?” Ginoza said, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Hehe, you’re welcome!” Karanomori replied enthusiastically and then she disappeared from the screen. In her place, a very informal version of Tsunemori showed on.

Ginoza took in a shaky breath and reached over to start playing it. Tsunemori’s messy appearance matched his, and the parallelism made his heart ache a little. Tsunemori took a few seconds to start, but when she started speaking, Ginoza muted everything else around him. 

“I was not sure whether it was a good idea to make this video or not. But in the end I decided I just had to, Nobuchika.” Ginoza jerked as if electrified. They almost never used their first names. Only when they were in a very dire or personal situation. He gulped. 

“Of course the very first thing I should tell you is how sorry I am. I know how angry you must be after watching the videos. Please, even if you are, even if you keep on being angry with me for a long time after this, stay safe. Kaisei will not hesitate in going after you, and not just to hurt me, but also because she has always seemed to have a thing against you. You came back stronger than ever, even if she was sure you would not be able to recover. That is why you have to get as far away as possible from the Bureau after I am gone. Sugo will be with you, and together you will be able to gather intel and protect each other.” 

Ginoza’s mind was working frantically to absorb every word that came out of Tsunemori’s mouth and keeping his anxiety at bay at the same time. She had foreseen this, she had a plan so they could all be safe. She did not want to get rid of him. 

“I feel the need to clarify something because I know you, though. I’m sure you are trying to rationalize all of this, but there is a tiny but ever present dark voice inside your mind, which I hate by the way, that has surely started whispering to you by now. I’ve seen that dark voice grow so loud, so immense that it almost took you away from me.” Tsunemori’s eyes filled with tears at that moment, and she swallowed loudly. Ginoza knew she was talking about the incident that had taken away his father, his best friend and his arm. Tsunemori had not left him alone and had helped him to slowly and painstakingly rebuild himself. 

“It dulled for some years, and you started trusting yourself and me and your new teammates once more. Then it flared again with all the SEAUn mess, and I’m sorry if I ever made you think I would not come back. I’d never thought about it, trust me.” Tsunemori gave the camera an apologetic smile and Ginoza remembered suddenly the agonizing days when she went overseas and he did not know if she was alive or if she had run away with Kougami. When they came back to Japan, she had hugged him so strongly he could not stop himself from crying. 

It was some time after that when they started digging into the death of Akira Ignatov and the suicide of Arata Atsushi. Ginoza had felt something was terribly wrong, and apparently had not been the only one. The team had galvanized shortly after they started the investigation, and his confidence had boosted again. Tsunemori had told him he even had a detectivesque glint to his eye and they had laughed at how his cheeks and ears were so red at the compliment. They had shared a bottle of wine later that day, talking about the weird nuances behind the victims’ untimely deaths. 

“Nobuchika, you are so much more important to others and to me than you think. If I am asking you now to retreat, it is because I don’t want to see you hurt and not because I think less of you. You are so intelligent and strong that Kaisei could try to find a way to get rid of you if you stand in her way. Don’t give her the opportunity. I….” Tsunemori’s device suddenly came to life and she reached to the right to grab it. Her eyes went wide and she chuckled. 

“I can’t believe it. It’s you calling me. I’m sure that you will ask me if I’ve had dinner or something. Gods, you’re really a worrywart.” Tsunemori shook her head endearingly, and set the device down on the table. 

Ginoza remembered that night. He had rang Tsunemori after a particularly rough evening wondering if she had eaten something. She had not answered right away but returned the call a moment later. He shook his head and only then noticed the tears running down his cheeks. 

“Ginoza, please go with Sugo. It will be alright, you’ll both be alright. We will make sure justice is served, as we always do. I will get in touch as soon as I am able to, o-okay? I….” Tsunemori’s voice wavered, but she stubbornly went on. “I...I’ll miss you terribly. Take care, Nobuchika.” The video faded to black and Ginoza could not even utter a sound. 

“Gino? Are you alright?” Karanomori asked suddenly after some minutes of complete silence on his end. She squinted on the other side of the transmission, searching his face for any sign of alarm. 

“Yes, I’m fine.” Ginoza replied after a few beats. Karanomori noticed his demeanor had changed. His eyes were no longer unfocused but bright and sharp, and his shoulders had squared, making him look more alert. 

“Good grief, Gino! I thought you had collapsed or something! So, what do you think….?”

“Play it again, Shion.” 

“I’m sorry?”

“Play that last video one more time, please.” 

“Gino, that could be dangerous. We’re already on our time limit. If someone notices I’m meddling with….”

“Shion, _please!_ ” Ginoza implored. Karanomori gasped at the desperation in his eyes and smiled warmly at him. 

“Alright. Once more. Let me know when you’re finished so I can let Sugo back in.” Ginoza nodded fervently, causing his dark, loose hair to shift wildly. 

A couple of minutes later, Karanomori okayed Sugo to go back in. She also asked him to stay with Ginoza for a while and make sure his Psycho Pass did not rise back to Adachi. Sugo gulped and assured her they would be okay. _I hope so…._

“Ginoza?” Sugo whispered, as the lights had not been turned on after the videos were over. 

“I’m here, Sugo.” Ginoza answered from the couch, turning on a mellow lamp on a corner with his wrist device. 

Sugo released a breath he did not know he had been holding and walked to settle besides Ginoza. He was sitting with his legs crossed, and his head was reclined back on the couch, staring at the ceiling. 

“Is everything okay, Ginoza?” Sugo asked softly, after clearing his throat. 

Ginoza smiled minutely, knowing Sugo cleared his throat whenever he was very nervous. He turned his head to look at his friend and shook his head from side to side, still leaning on the back of the couch. 

“No, it’s not. But at least, thanks to Tsunemori we now know more or less what’s going on, don’t we?” Ginoza said, looking forlorn. 

“I meant… are _you_ okay?” Sugo tried again, clearing his throat once more. Ginoza’s eyes widened. Karanomori had asked him the same thing. 

And suddenly, looking at Sugo’s worried face and evasive eyes, he realized why. They were all worried about him because they all knew how important Tsunemori was for him. Hell, he had even been shot down with a Dominator trying to protect her, and all but broke down crying because she had left him a message. 

He chuckled and reached to pat Sugo’s knee. Sugo jolted at the sudden movement, but reached to touch Ginoza’s hand tenderly. “What is it, Ginoza?”

“Nothing, Sugo. Just….thank you. I’ll be alright. This was just too sudden, I guess.” Ginoza responded in a sad voice and shrugged. 

Sugo sighed and hung his head. Ginoza was right. This felt as if the floor had been swept from below their feet. At least they were together…. 

“At least we’re together, right?” Ginoza’s voice echoed his own thoughts, and that made Sugo smile. 

“That’s correct, Ginoza. We will help Inspector Tsunemori and end all this...whatever this is! Together!” Sugo stated, offering his hand to Ginoza. 

Ginoza stared at his hand for a couple of seconds. He had felt so useless only moments ago, so weak. Tsunemori had been right, that voice inside his head had immediately started covering everything in a black miasma of negativity. He had been about to choke with hopelessness, when Sugo had knocked on his door. He had been about to drown in self-doubt, when Shion had started playing Tsunemori’s videos. 

Ginoza was truly amazed at how strong his friends made him feel. Moved to tears by the little, strong woman who had helped him put himself together again after losing everything. Stunned at the loyal and kind heart of the man in front of him, even if he had been manipulated by his superiors and that had resulted in the death of someone dear to them. Proud of the smart, resilient team they all had been able to form through all these years.

Ginoza took Sugo’s hand and held it to his chest. Sugo’s face brightened and his shoulders sagged a bit with relief. Ginoza noticed. He wasn’t being the worrywart for once. 

“You bet! I’ve lost Tsunemori this once, I should have seen something like this coming, but…”

“You haven’t lost her, Ginoza! How could you have known…?”

“No, Sugo. I have. It is clear she has been keeping a big secret and is being targeted because of that. I feel responsible for not trying harder to make her tell me or let me help her. I’ve known her the longest and yet, I still could not prevent this. Now, Kaisei has taken her away from us. I have lost her….” Ginoza trailed off, and Sugo worried for a bit about him before he saw the blazing fire in those green eyes. 

“I have lost her this once…,” Ginoza went on, “but I will get her back, no matter what.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story.  
> I know I was ambiguous in lots of places, but this story was mainly to describe the emotional impact of Akane's arrest and how she could have managed to warn her team of what is coming. 
> 
> I really believe she would push Gino into accepting Hanashiro's offer and probable Akane feels calmer knowing Sugo will be with him.  
> And probably at this point, Kougami is not back in Japan yet. 
> 
> Anyhow, I hope we can find some real answers soon. If you have not checked out TW, Shiotani san has very likely started to work on the next part of PP: [Shiotani san's tweet](https://twitter.com/n_shiotani/status/1274513868450967552?s=20)
> 
> [Thank you Fictional_Sadist for all your support!](/users/%5Bbeta's_AO3_username%5D/)


End file.
